Squad 14
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo has formed a new squad in Karakura Town, with the approval of Head Captain Yamato. He is the captain of this squad and this squad's purpose is protecting the human world. Ichigo's not alone he has help. Warning yaoi: Do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like lemons please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

PaperFox News

Sadly the time I feared has arrived my job has started to force again making my time for writing vastly limited. So please bare with me as I try to do what I can. Feedback on fics will be greatly appreciated!

New projects coming soon

Bleach, One Piece and Pokémon

For example One piece will be getting 2 harem projects added to the rotation Chimera Fruit and Devil Fruit Wine

For example in Pokémon will be getting elemental series for example Fire Master Ash Ketchum in a way will be similar to Eevee master, will have fire Pokémon slashed with ash and some Ash/human stuff

In Bleach apart of my born series Soul Reaper Born

Why am I doing new projects? Because some projects remain on the backburner for too long and they need to be brought to the front even if it's only for a short time.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Squad 14

Ichigo has formed a new squad in Karakura Town, with the approval of Head Captain Yamato. He is the captain of this squad and this squad's purpose is protecting the human world. Ichigo's not alone he has help.

Chap 1 Squad 14

Ichigo's kindness and actions has earned him much with Soul Society. Ichigo puts in a request and is approved to forming a 14th squad. He has to attend captain's meetings but his squad's station is in Karakura Town. He had to take some classes in kido, and learn various rules.

Squad 14's Roster

Ichigo Kurosaki – Captain

Zanpakuto – Zangetsu

Bankai – Tensa Zangetsu

Hollowfication - Shirosaki

Kido – Six Rod Light Restraint, Splitting Void, Raging Light Fang, Red Flame Cannon, Yellow Fire Flash, Flash Step

Yasutora Sado (Chad) – Lieutenant

Zanpakuto – The Giant and The Demon, two zanpakuto, the right blade is black and purple, the left blade is white and red with no guard.

Shikai – Rise of the Giant, the right blade melts and covers Chad's arm with a wide shield. The shield works like a powerful barrier stronger than the Splitting Void Kido, Claw of the Demon – The blade melts over Chad's arm. Armor of the Guardian, a liquid skin tight armor covers Chad from his neck down to his feet, it's stronger than an arrancar's hierro.

Kido – Sho, Flash Step,

Mizuiro Kojima – 2nd Seat

Zanpakuto – Venom Tears

Shikai – Cry – His zanpakuto turns a light purple color, he can fire poison from the tip of his sword. When he cuts someone the poison spreads from the wound and turns the skin purple.

Kido – Crawling Rope, Strike, Restrain

Keigo Asano – 3rd Seat

Zanpakuto – Tough Puppy

Shikai – Bark- The sword gains a thicker curve, it's a wind based zanpakuto and stikes with little blasts of wind.

Kido – Red Smoke Escape, Round Lock Fan, Repulse,

Orihime - 4th Seat

Zanpakuto – None

Classification – Still human but healing powers have earned her a place in Ichigo's squad.

Jinta Hanakari – 5th Seat

Zanpakuto – Heavy Bat

Shikai – Swing – The sword changes into a massive steel bat

Kido – Red Flame Cannon

-x-

Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo became soul reapers to help Ichigo, and Jinta wanted in on the action. Urahara assisted with their training and helped them reach shikai. Tessei helped them learn kido.

Even after Aizen's capture and the Espadas disbanding there was still trouble. Starrk and Lilynette got gigais and are now living peacefully in Karakura Town. Barragon vanished with his fraccion and took back his kingdom. Halibel and her fraccion found Nel and bringing her back to full strength, though Nel sneeks over to visit Ichigo in the human world. Ulquiorra is believed to dead but Ichigo and Orihime know he's alive, Orihime caught him in her barrier as he was turning to ash, she healed him using her powers, he left but said his life was no longer his own. Nnoitra was imprisoned by Szayel and kept alive by the creepy Espada. Szayel had survived by transferring his soul into a faux body, he later rebuilt a body by using cells from Nnoitra, he continues his research in secret.

Grimmjow appeared often in the human world for his own reasons. The others were taken out.

-x-

Urahara set them up with a home base one in a perfect location between their homes and school. It had a secure line to Soul Society. It had barracks so they could sleep there if needed, fully stocked kitchen and a training room in a basement. Ichigo had a captain's office.

Ichigo and Chad were studying in Ichigo's office, when a call came in. A screen appeared and the head captain appeared on the screen. "Ichigo Kurosaki, we have matters to discuss."

"Yes head captain what is it?" Ichigo said not even getting up from his chair.

"Firstly we may have an issue in Las Noches. Some of Mayuri's probes had monitoring Las Noches were destroyed."

"Is that weird, there are hollows there maybe they didn't like being spied on." Ichigo said finally acknowledging the captain and looking up from his books.

"If these probes were made by anyone else I'd say we had no worries however these were Mayuri's handmade probes they were unique with unique reitsu with the same level as a lieutenant."

Ichigo and Chad looked at each other. "How many were destroyed?"

"46 probes were destroyed, now do you see my worries."

"Yeah." Ichigo pushed his books to the side. "Do we have any idea who did it, was it one of the Espada."

"No, from of the samples sent back did not match any of the known surviving arrancar." Yamamoto stated.

"Alright I will keep an eye on anything suspicious." Ichigo said.

"There is another issue we must discuss, about the 6th Espada Grimmjow…"

"I am taking care of that issue. No worries…Well I have studying to do I will inform you of anything I find out." Ichigo ended the transmission. He leaned back with a heavy sigh.

"You don't think Grimmjow has a hand in the attacks do you?" Chad asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No Grimmjow would have told me if there was something going on."

"Unless he's just using you." Chad stated.

"Chad we've been through this."

"Yes and here we are again."

"Grimmjow isn't the kind of guy to do something like that." Ichigo said and stood up. "Who's patrolling tonight?"

Chad sighed. Once again Ichigo changed the subject when it came to Grimmjow. "Keigo is, and were not done talking about this."

"Call him and tell him he can rest tonight I'll be patrolling." Ichigo went to leave and Chad clenched his fists.

"He's coming today isn't he." It wasn't really a question Chad knew he was.

"Yes he is." Ichigo spoke low. "I've never lied to you Chad, and I never will." Ichigo turned around and pulled Chad to him. "I don't want to break our arrangement but if you don't want me to go I won't go."

"I…I just don't want to see you hurt, and I don't trust him." He hugged Ichigo back.

"But you trust me right, and I trust Grimmjow." Ichigo said and he kissed Chad!

"I love you so much Ichigo, I just want to keep you safe." Chad was Ichigo's boyfriend and an overprotective one.

"I love you to Chad. Here I'll be home late but I want you there when I return." Ichigo handed his key over to Chad. With a quick peck on the cheek Ichigo left. Chad went to Ichigo's house to wait for his friend and lover.

-x-

Ichigo was patrolling and it wasn't long before he felt a familiar reitsu. "Glad you're here shinigami." Grimmjow appeared across from Ichigo.

"That's my line Grimmjow your back already, I thought you had enough the last time."

"Never, you're the one I want." Grimmjow said and floated over to Ichigo. Ichigo looked around and found a disserted area.

"Follow me." Ichigo used Flash Step and Grimmjow followed with sonido.

Grimmjow drew his sword and Ichigo drew his. "How many times are we gonna do this Grimmjow?"

"Until I'm satisfied." Grimmjow stabbed his sword into the ground. He removed his jacket and placed it on the sword. Next came the pants and Grimmjow stood naked in front of Ichigo. (No underwear) Grimmjow smirked and came over to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck. "Miss me?"

Ichigo smiled. "You could say that." Ichigo dropped his sword and embraced the naked arrancar. The two kissed under the moonlight.

To be continued

Before anyone calls Ichigo a cheater wait things will be revealed later


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dom Ichigo Harem

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Chad

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 2 Playful Kitten and Hollow Masks

Grimmjow purred into the kiss. He was hard in seconds no one got him as hard as Ichigo did. The kiss broke for air and Ichigo kissed and licked his neck. "Ohh yes!" Grimmjow moaned and rubbed his hard cock against Ichigo's body.

"So naughty." Ichigo rubbed his leg against Ichigo's crotch and Grimmjow groaned in need. Grimmjow began clawing at Ichigo's shinigami clothes.

"Too…many clothes…ahhh…take them off!" Grimmjow groaned out.

"Go right ahead Grimm." Ichigo smirked and Grimmjow obeyed, he began peeling off Ichigo's black kimono feeling Ichigo's bare muscles.

"You've gotten stronger." Grimmjow said with a grin, he felt up Ichigo's muscles and found himself shaking in desire. Grimmjow valued strength and seeing Ichigo had gotten even stronger it got him harder than before. Grimmjow moved down to the front of his pants where Ichigo's confined cock pushed at the fabric of his pants.

Grimmjow gulped as he could smell Ichigo's arousal. It made his mouth water, he nuzzled the bulge and purred happily. He couldn't wait any longer he grabbed Ichigo's pants and boxers and pulled them down in one go. Ichigo's hard cock sprang up and tapped Grimmjow's mask. Ichigo could see the hungry look in Grimmjow's eyes it was a mixture of passion and hunger that was purely Grimmjow.

Ichigo's cock was hard and dripping and Grimmjow licked his lips. The blue haired arrancar leaned forward and began licking Ichigo's arousal. Ichigo hummed his approval and Grimmjow went all out. He kissed up Ichigo's cock and tugged on his skin with his teeth. His scent increased and it made Grimmjow's mind go fuzzy. 'He smells so good,' Grimmjow thought and licked Ichigo's head tasting his pre cum. 'He tastes even better.'

Grimmjow took Ichigo's cock down to the root in one go, Ichigo threw his head back and moaned loudly. Grimmjow hummed around his cock and he nuzzled Ichigo's pubes. Ichigo laced his fingers into Grimmjow's blue locks and gave him a scratch making Grimmjow purr. The pleasing vibrations had Ichigo moaning.

No one sucked his cock like Grimmjow, the arrancar was truly hungry little kitten needing his masters milk. He could deepthroat him like a pro and he caressed the underside with his tongue. "Grimmjow so good!" Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow bobbed his head sucking from the base of his cock to the tip. He swirled his tongue over the sensitive head and Ichigo hummed his approval.

Grimmjow reached down to pump his dick, it had been so long at least a half month since he'd seen Ichigo. No one tasted like him, no one smelled like he did, no one was as powerful as him, no one dominated him like Ichigo did, no one got him as hard as Ichigo did, and to top it off Ichigo loved him. To a hollow that was everything and more.

Ichigo tilted his head back. "Grimmjow I'm cumming!" Ichigo moaned and Grimmjow pulled back to the head just as Ichigo came, when the first spurt of cum hit Grimmjow's tongue the blue haired male came hard. His dick pulsed spraying cum all over the ground.

Grimmjow cleaned Ichigo's still hard cock, his tongue made Ichigo's cock twitch. "Hands and knees Grimmjow, I can't wait anymore and I know what you need." Grimmjow was quick to obey he moved onto his hands and knees his sexy ass up in the air ready for Ichigo's cock. Ichigo slid his cock between Grimmjow's cheeks feeling the male's heat, Ichigo wanted to be inside Grimmjow just as much as the arrancar wanted to be filled.

Ichigo covered Grimmjow's body with his own, pressing the tip of his cock at Grimmjow's waiting hole. Grimmjow groaned and tried to push back but Ichigo kept him still. His hands slid up from Grimmjow's hips over his sides up to his pecs to tease Grimmjow's nipples.

Grimmjow arched his back moaning. "Ichigo not that!" Ichigo knew every weak point on Grimmjow's body, the spots that made him whimper the spots that made him cry out and the spots that made him flat out horny. Ichigo rubbed Grimmjow's nipples turning him into a whimpering mess, he was trying to thrust back onto Ichigo's cock but the orangette moved back and would give him a harder pinch. Grimmjow was drooling and his cock was already dripping pre cum.

Ichigo smirked as he earned moan after moan from Grimmjow, he leaned down to suck on his neck and Grimmjow thrust his hips forward and came panting the ground in streams of white. With Grimmjow high on yet another release Ichigo thrust forward and buried his cock deep into Grimmjow's tight heat. Grimmjow's reitsu burst from being suddenly filled, not that he was complaining.

Grimmjow's inner walls hugged Ichigo's cock perfectly. "Have you been playing with your ass Grimm, such a naughty boy I should punish you."

"Just…fingers…please fuck me!" Grimmjow moaned in need.

"Oh alright." Ichigo said with a grin. He pulled back only to thrust back in hitting Grimmjow's sweet spot dead on. "Ahh yes!" Ichigo moaned and began thrusting slowly building up his speed savoring these moments. Ichigo's reitsu began leaking off him in waves, it licked across his skin and filled his insides Grimmjow's eyes rolled up and a look of bliss was on his face.

"Ahh Ichigo please hollowfy mark me, I need you to mark me." Grimmjow moaned. A hollow could only be marked by a hollow, Ichigo's hollow powers allowed Ichigo to mark Grimmjow as his.

"I don't know Grimm, I may need a favor from you." Ichigo said each word received with a sharp thrust.

"Anything, please!" Grimmjow roared, his reitsu was spiking and his body pulsed.

"Good kitty." Ichigo shifted his hollow mask came over his face and his reitsu changed. It was thick over powering and dominating, not just that Ichigo's cock grew longer and thicker. Ichigo began fucking harder pounding into Grimmjow's ass, his balls spanking Grimmjow's cheeks. Grimmjow clawed at the ground as his mind went blank and he sank into pleasure. Grimmjow figured Ichigo didn't know Ichigo's cock got bigger when he hollowfied since he was always inside him when he did.

Not just his size increased but his dominance. One hand slid from Grimmjow's left nipple to pump his cock in time with his rough thrusts. "I've missed you!" Grimmjow moaned.

"I know." Ichigo said, he snapped forward and bit into Grimmjow's neck and poured his reitsu making a mating mark. Grimmjow lost it he came harder than the previous releases before, he lost feeling in his arms and collapsed into the puddle of his own cum. Grimmjow's clenching inner muscles squeezed Ichigo's cock and the vizard snapped his hips forward and came deep into Grimmjow's body. Ichigo's cum flooded Grimmjow's body and filled his belly to the brim, and Ichigo removed his mask. His cock softened and slipped from Grimmjow's tight sheath.

Ichigo lay back on the grass and watched as his cum spilled out of Grimmjow's hole. Grimmjow let out a content noise and went over to rest his head in Ichigo's lap. The changes were clear Ichigo's reitsu had brought Grimmjow into a semi release form his hair was longer he had his cat ears and his tail but he was still bare. This was not uncommon it happened every time they had sex.

He reached down and caressed Grimmjow's ear and the feline purred and he nuzzled Ichigo's pubes happily. His tail coiled around his leg caressing it. "So what's this favor?" Grimmjow asked staring up at him happily.

"I need info, some soul reaper probes have been taken out and soul society is getting nervous, have you heard anything?"

"Hmm I haven't heard much Halibel and her tribe is focusing on finding and protecting female arrancar. Szayel has found a hole to play in and he's stayed underground. Barragon and his cronies have been keeping to themselves." Grimmjow said. "Ohh right there!" Grimmjow moaned as Ichigo scratched his ear.

"I see." Ichigo said.

"I can do some digging for you. All you have to do is ask, I am your mate you know." Grimmjow said with a smirk.

"I don't want you to be in trouble Grimmjow. I want you to be safe." Ichigo said and leaned down to give Grimmjow a peck on the lips.

"Don't be soft Ichi. I know you've been protecting me from soul society. If I can do this I can prove my loyalty to you." Grimmjow said.

"You don't need to prove anything." Ichigo said. Grimmjow gave him a smirk.

"I know." Grimmjow said and licked Ichigo's cheek. Grimmjow got up, cum ran down his legs and his tail bristled at the sensation. "I'll find something out for ya, I trust I'll be rewarded for my troubles." Grimmjow asked and Ichigo slapped his butt.

"Just be careful." Ichigo said.

"Ichi come on it's me your talking to I'm always careful." Grimmjow said before opening a garganta.

"Hold it Grimm, just relax I know you don't wanna leave just yet." Ichigo raised his arm and Grimmjow went back to Ichigo. Grimmjow cuddled up to him, and he sighed in content. They spent a few hours just resting Grimmjow loving Ichigo's warmth. After some time Grimmjow reverted to normal and he knew it was time to go. If he stayed to long soul society would send someone and Ichigo would have to deal with that headache.

Soul Society didn't trust Grimmjow, and he knew there were some in Ichigo's squad who thought the same. Grimmjow knew Ichigo didn't care about that but he wanted to be by his mate's side and more than just a day a month.

Grimmjow opened up a garganta and left to help Ichigo discover what's going on in his backyard. If there were new hollows on the move he wanted to know.

Ichigo and Grimmjow shared a kiss before he left, Ichigo gathered his clothes and went home to the base. After a shower he went to his room where Chad was waiting for him, the taller male was only in a pair of boxers.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ichigo replied and the two kissed.

"I'm glad you're safe." Chad whispered.

"You say that every time, Grimmjow's not gonna hurt me. In his own way he loves me." Ichigo said. "He's gonna help us in Las Noches."

"Hmm." Chad was not convinced and it wasn't just the jealousy talking. He was a little jealous of Grimmjow, he knew he shouldn't be but Ichigo had an arrangement with some of the men in his life. Some were just fuck buddies, who came to Ichigo to relieve some stress. There were others like him and Grimmjow who were Ichigo's mates. Chad wasn't jealous of the other mates who Ichigo held close to his heart but Grimmjow different.

Ichigo leaned up and kissed Chad on the lips.

"Don't be tense, I know you have my back Chad just like I have yours. If you trust me you can trust Grimmjow." Ichigo said.

"Alright, I'll trust in you." Chad said and gasped as he was suddenly pushed back onto their shared bed. Chad felt his cock harden as he looked into Ichigo's eyes. "Ichigo!" The two kissed as the sun began to rise.

To be continued


End file.
